


Red Cheeks

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek, Boys In Love, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is shy, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Spanking, Stiles is curious, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles across something very interesting in Derek's browsing history and realizes his boyfriend is probably too shy to talk about a sexual kink he wants them to try. Lucky for them, Stiles is pretty shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> For pale-silver-comb prompt: Inell, if you are ever in the mood, 7 & 57 from your list? Awkward, playful sex and spanking. Sterek? This is just the sweetest thing ever in my head, because maybe first time spanking, shy conversations and awkward boys in love???
> 
> I don't think I managed awkward, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I really like how it turned out!

It isn’t often that Stiles brings his work home, but he’s been really busy this week, and there are a couple of reports he wants to get finished before the weekend. While his dad only has a general guideline to get their reports turned in within seventy-two hours of closing a case, Stiles likes to aim for a forty-eight hour turnaround. It helps keep any of his detractors from claiming preferential treatment since his dad is sheriff, not that any of his colleagues actually question his skill. It’s those who don’t work for the department that like to make a fuss. Since Derek’s working second shift this week with Jordan, Stiles figures catching up on reports will at least make the quiet hours pass while his boyfriend is at the station.

His boyfriend. Stiles still can’t help grinning even when he’s just thinking the words. After seven months of officially being together in a monogamous dating and the whole nine yards sense, he always gets a slight rush when he realizes he can actually use that word to describe Derek now. It had taken them six years as enemies then frenemies then friends then casual lovers (though, really, there hadn’t been anything casual about it for either of them) to reach this point back in March. Stiles feels pretty confident that husband will be the next, and last (well, father and grandfather will be last but he isn’t counting those), label transition in their relationship. Probably not for another few months or maybe even a year, but they’re going to get there one day.

The goofy grin is still on his lips when he sits at the desk, his elbow bumping the mouse. The computer stirs to life, and he shakes his head because Derek must have been using the laptop earlier and forgot to log off. While Stiles is an expert at using the mouse on the laptop, Derek’s a little old fashioned and still prefers the actual mouse you can grip and move with your hand. Since it’s already plugged in, Stiles just uses that mouse and opens up the link for the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, logging in and going into the program with the report templates. He opens the top file he brought and gets to work typing.

When he reaches a transcription piece for witness statements, he minimizes the secured sheriff’s department page and opens up Chrome. The home page is set for Google, and he waits for it to load. The primary report he brought home to work on has several paragraphs of Spanish that needs translated, and he can recognize some of the words, but he knows he’s going to need a translator to help with the rest while he types up the report.

If the translator program doesn’t seem that accurate, he’ll ask Derek to give it a review when he gets home. Stiles tries not to take advantage of his boyfriend’s bilingual skills too often, though, because he prefers to get things done on his own whenever possible. Once Google is loaded, he clicks the address bar and starts to type in his search parameters: Span. That’s as far as he gets for the autofill suggestions to show, and he blinks at the laptop screen for several minutes because the usual Spanish-English Translation program isn’t the first option to show. No, the web history is showing Spanking.

Spanking? Stiles can’t remember ever googling spanking before. It takes him another minute or so to remember that he isn’t logged into his own profile. That’s why the translator isn’t showing. Of course, that means Derek is searching for spanking stuff on the internet. What the hell? Stiles hovers the arrow over the first suggestion from the history and only hesitates for a few seconds before he clicks. It’s a webpage from a porn site. Derek is watching porn. Derek who actually blushes when Stiles talks bluntly about sex, who is shy and sweet when they’re making love, who never really asks for what he wants in lieu of letting Stiles set the pace of their physical relationship, is watching spanking porn.

It’s a difficult moment because Stiles thinks it’s pretty hot that Derek is exploring his sexuality and figuring out what he likes, but he’s also a little jealous, for lack of a better, maybe hurt is better but it’s not really a bad hurt, whatever, he’s _upset_ that Derek feels like he has to do this while Stiles is at work, like he’s sneaking around behind his back or something. Stiles has always been open about sex, aware that Derek’s had some rough stuff in his past that he wants to avoid triggering bad memories of, and he’s always asked Derek to be honest with him about stuff he wants to try in bed. Their sex life is pretty damn amazing, in fact, because of their constant communication whenever things have possibly got a little more, uh, adventurous than the usual stuff.

Clicking the play button is a no brainer. If this is the most recognized webpage in Derek’s web history, it must mean he’s watched it a lot. Stiles wants to know what it is, needs to understand why Derek is getting off to spanking porn instead of just discussing it with him. In the video, a muscular guy is being worked over by a twink, in a somewhat role reversal scenario that Stiles can totally get behind. When Muscles is bent over the back of the couch, Stiles feels his dick twitch as Twink begins to spank him. He watches as those firm ass cheeks begin to redden, watches as Muscles grinds against the back of the sofa, watches as Twink teases in so many ways that Stiles honestly never would think of when considering the concept of spanking someone.

After that, Stiles feels like he’s Alice falling down the rabbit hole. There are so many links in Derek’s browser history. It isn’t all just porn, though. There are articles about spanking, discussions about kink acceptance, websites about BDSM with the spanking page the one in the web history, and, yeah, quite a few videos. None of it’s hardcore. Just spanking scenes during sex, some of them are set up like teacher/student scenarios but only ones that seem to have more spanking than anything else, and the others are more of a gentle dom type thing between supposed couples. There’s none of that humiliation or degradation stuff that is often in the kinkier gay porn.

Stiles ends up with his pants unzipped and his dick in his hand as he watches the video he actually found downloaded on Derek’s computer, so it must be a real favorite for him to risk downloading it. He can see why as he watches the two guys involved, the connection between them more realistic than most porn, and it’s gentle and soft despite the spanking that’s hard and somewhat brutal. When the guy getting spanked actually sobs and the guy spanking him kisses his shoulder blade, Stiles actually whimpers at the tender moment. He comes soon after, spilling onto his hand, continuing to jerk his dick until he’s completely spent.

Well then.

It seems that he and Derek need to have a talk because Stiles is definitely on-board with exploring this spanking interest that Derek appears to have developed. After wiping off his hand, he looks at a couple of the more informative websites to make sure he understands exactly what is expected of him before he brings it up with Derek. Of course, he’s also not entirely sure whether Derek wants to be spanked or wants to spank Stiles. He’s willing to try either way, even if he sort of suspects Derek is wanting to be the one spanked because it would make sense why he was shy about bringing it up in that case. Derek’s a lot less likely to ask for something for himself than he is to ask to do something to make Stiles feel good.

It’s only after he’s finished his reports and is browsing Netflix that he starts to feel guilty for invading Derek’s privacy. Sure, Derek stayed in logged in, and he’s usually really good at switching user before finishing with the bigger laptop that they both use, but Stiles should have just logged him off when he realized. He’s a shitty boyfriend, like one of those jerks in Cosmo that women complain about reading their text messages or something. Oh God. The advice in those columns is always to dump the loser, and what if Derek reads those magazines when they’re over visiting Scott and Kira like Stiles does? And not only did Stiles get nosy about his browsing history, he even searched his video files and watches his secretly downloaded porn. He’s the worst boyfriend ever, without a doubt.

By the time Derek’s putting his key in the door, Stiles has worked himself up into quite a state. He’s got Chinese food in the kitchen that was delivered about ten minutes, and he’s set the scene for a romantic dinner because he feels guilty about the whole spanking invasion of privacy thing. Derek enters the house, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up before walking over to kiss Stiles. He returns the kiss eagerly, this welcome home the only real benefit to them working different shifts.

“Remind me not to agree to second shift again no matter how much Jordan whines at me,” he mutters, nuzzling Stiles’ neck before raising his head. His eyebrows dance as he stares at Stiles. “I smell Chinese. What did you do?”

“What? I can’t just decide to order Chinese to surprise my gorgeous boyfriend after a long day at work?” Stiles is slightly offended by Derek’s suspicious nature.

“It’s always Italian delivery when you want romance because you’re convinced sharing spaghetti makes us romantic like Lady and the Tramp. It’s Chinese when you’ve done something you shouldn’t because you know how much I love eggrolls, enough to usually forgive whatever you’ve done easily,” Derek points out, his lips curved into an affectionate smile. “Now, if it had been a full home-cooked meal? I’d really be worried.”

“Hmph. You just like thinking of yourself as hoity toity Lady so you can priss around,” Stiles mutters, punching Derek lightly on the arm. “And stop looking so smug. You haven’t solved the Jack the Ripper Case or anything major like that just because you’ve analyzed my take out buying habits.”

“You know you’re going to break down and tell me what you did at some point during dinner, Stiles. Why don’t you just save me the anxiety by telling me now so we can enjoy our meal?” Derek walks into the kitchen and opens the cabinet, getting down two glasses. “Drink?”

“Iced tea sounds good,” Stiles says, following him into the kitchen. He gets the bag of Chinese food off the stovetop and just watches Derek move around the kitchen. “You’re going to feel pretty bad if it turns out I was just being nice and buying your favorite takeout because I’m such an awesome boyfriend.”

“You _are_ an awesome boyfriend, even when you do something that makes you feel guilty,” Derek says, looking over his shoulder and smiling at him. “Stop staring at my ass, Stiles.”

“What? It’s not my fault it’s right there and that it looks so firm and perfect in those uniform pants.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “If you don’t want me staring, you shouldn’t be bending over in front of me and wiggling it like that.”

“I’m not wiggling anything,” Derek grumbles even as the tops of his ears start to turn red. “And you’re still avoiding confessing what you did. I’d rather not have to try guessing. I just hope it wasn’t a pair of red socks mixed in with our undershirts for work again.”

“One time I turned our stuff pink, and you still remind me about it.” Stiles snorts. “As opposed to the time you broke my Millennium Falcon model? The one I’d had since I was eight? I’d say pink undershirts aren’t that bad.”

“I broke your toy before we even started dating,” Derek points out, sitting on the sofa next Stiles and putting the glasses of tea on the coffee table. “Hell, it was before we were even that civil to each other. You can’t complain about me bringing up past misdeeds if you’re going all the way back to high school.”

“It wasn’t a toy, Der. It was a Millennium Falcon model. It took me and my mother weeks to get it put together, and you stepped on it.” Stiles reaches over to grab some of Derek’s pork out of his takeout container. “And of course I’m going to remember that because you surprised me with a replacement after graduation, and that’s when I realized that I wasn’t only attracted to _all that_ ,” he motions at Derek’s face and body, “but also the man inside who took time to find a Millennium Falcon model and put it together for me.” He looks at Derek and smiles slightly. “You were already falling for me then, weren’t you?”

“No, I was just tired of hearing you complain and whine about your broken toy whenever I was trying to help,” Derek deadpans. “You were particularly obnoxious when I came back to Beacon Hills your senior year.”

“Yeah, well, after everything that happened that year, I was a fucking delight and joy to be around,” Stiles tells him. “And you know you love my obnoxiousness.”

“Do I?” Derek arches a brow and smiles slightly. “Eh, I guess I do. Can’t really love you without accepting the bad with the good, after all.”

“You forgot to log off your laptop,” Stiles blurts out, stuffing an eggroll into his mouth and chewing as Derek turns to face him. When Derek doesn’t say anything, just looks at him expectantly, he swallows his food. “It was on our desk, and I didn’t want to get mine from upstairs, so I used yours to do some reports for work.”

“Alright.” Derek nods. “I’ve logged into yours to use sometimes, too, because it’s more convenient.”

“Derek, I, uh, I didn’t log you off.” Stiles smiles wryly. “I just didn’t think about it, really, and then when I remembered, it was too late.”

“What was too late, Stiles?” Derek is still staring at him, but he doesn’t look annoyed or confused.

“I was using Chrome, and I noticed your browsing history.” Stiles clears his throat. “I didn’t mean to violate your privacy, so please don’t be upset with me. I’m not a loser boyfriend like in the women’s magazines.”

Derek sighs, running his hand over his face as he looks away from Stiles. There’s a faint flush high on his cheeks, and his ears are turning red. “Stiles, do you really think I’d be careless enough to forget to log off my computer when I know how curious you are? You aren’t a loser boyfriend, though I’m not sure why you’re reading women’s magazines. I wanted you to get nosy, though, because I’m not good at talking about that kind of stuff.”

“You asshole.” Stiles huffs. “I’ve been stressing myself out when I realized I shouldn’t have snooped into your private stuff, but you’re saying you did it deliberately because you knew I couldn’t resist looking for more information once my curiosity was piqued?”

“You’re better at words than I am,” Derek points out, still flushed and ducking his head in that adorable shy manner that makes Stiles’ heart ache in all the best ways. “I didn’t know how to tell you I was curious about, uh, _that_.”

“Spanking?” Stiles puts his carton of food on the table before he shifts so his leg is on the sofa and he’s facing Derek. Derek does the same, but he’s still not looking at Stiles. “Der, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, alright? I’ve told you before, I’m open to considering anything if it’ll make you happy, and I’m not going to feel pressured into doing anything I don’t want to do no matter how much you’re into the idea. And I hope it’s the same for you.”

“It’s easier when it’s something you want,” Derek admits, finally looking up at him. “I can say yes or no, and we can just move on. You never make me feel obligated or try to convince me if I’m not into something.”

“It’s the same for you, though.” Stiles reaches over and strokes his thumb along Derek’s jaw, feeling the stubble softly scrape against his skin. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about wanting something sexually. I’d never humiliate you or make you feel bad about something you’re interested in trying, even if it’s not something I’d agree to do. ”

“I know.” Derek shrugs. “It’s just not something I’m comfortable about confessing yet. I thought it would be easier if I let you find it on my laptop, and then you could bring it up.”

“Well, I did, and I have.” Stiles smiles slightly. “But you’re going to need to tell me what you want, Derek. I’d like to try it, either way, but I want you to tell me what you’ve been thinking about when you watch those videos and stroke your dick until you’re coming all over your hand and belly. Can you talk to me about it?”

Derek ducks his head again before he nods. “Okay. I’ll try, but this is kind of awkward,” he murmurs. “I, uh, I want you to, um, do that to me.”

“Do what?” Stiles strokes the nape of Derek’s neck. “If you can’t even say it, I don’t know if you’re really ready to try it.”

“Spank me,” Derek says, glancing up at him through his lashes. He looks like he should be advertising mascara or something with how gorgeous he is right now. “I want you to spank me, Stiles.”

Stiles licks his lips and smiles. “Alright. Do you want to try it tonight?”

If it’s possible, Derek’s ears get even redder. “Yes?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek slow and easy.

“Yes, I think I’m ready to try it tonight.” Derek rolls his eyes when Stiles grins at him. “You’re an ass.”

“No, I’m not. I’m trying to do what the articles I read this evening said is best to do,” he explains. When Derek looks at him, he shrugs. “What? I haven’t ever spanked anyone, much less the love of my life.”

“I figured when you were sowing your wild oats during community college that you’d have indulged in quite a bit,” Derek confesses. “You’re a lot more experienced than I am.”

“I indulged in a lot of blow jobs and hand jobs,” Stiles says quietly, realizing suddenly that his somewhat promiscuous time between high school and the academy must bother Derek for him to bring it up like this. They’ve been together over seven months, and this is the first time that Derek’s really mentioned it in anything other than a teasing kind of way. “You know I made out a lot, but it wasn’t really anything serious. I only actually fucked a couple of people after Malia and I broke up. I didn’t really get kinky with any of them because they were casual flings, and I have to have to some level of trust to let myself be vulnerable during sex.”

“Stiles, it’s fine.” Derek looks him straight in the eye. “I wasn’t judging you. Braeden and I got up to some stuff ourselves, when we were doing our thing, so maybe I shouldn’t feel that insecure about the experience thing. It doesn’t really worry me or anything, or else I’d have brought it up before. I just feel a little silly being so hesitant to suggest things I’d like to do with you in bed.”

“Braeden’s a brazen babe. She probably suggested most of that stuff you got up to, huh?” Stiles arches a brow. “And I’m pretty out-spoken, too, so you’re apparently attracted to shameless people who will take the initiative in the bedroom so you don’t have to, huh?”

“Maybe a little bit?” Derek smiles and shrugs. “I like that you take charge but respect my limits.”

“I’ll _always_ respect your boundaries, Derek. In the bedroom and out of it.” Stiles focuses back on the topic they’d been discussing. “So, spanking. You want me to spank me. I know you aren’t into pain, so I assume you want something kind of like in the video you downloaded?”

Derek’s breath catches. “That would be…yeah. Not pain in like the hardcore way or anything. I don’t know why it appeals to me, but I’ve been thinking about it for months, since you slapped my ass that time we were having sex in the kitchen.”

“See, this is good information to know,” Stiles tells him sincerely. “Do you want me to use my hand or something else? I’ve got a belt, and I was thinking maybe the spatula I use to make grilled cheese might sting a bit?”

“You aren’t using a kitchen utensil to spank me,” Derek actually squeaks, covering his face with his hands as Stiles is unable to stop a giggle from escaping his mouth. “No belts or kitchen equipment, smartass. Just your hand is good.”

“I noticed several links in your history for roleplay type stuff. Is that something you want?” Stiles asks, reaching over to tug Derek’s hands away from his blushing face. “Mr. Stilinski and his naughty student, Derek?”

There’s a moment when Derek’s pupils seem to dilate but then he shakes his head. “No, no roleplay or anything staged like that. Tonight, I just want me and you, being us. Only with spanking.”

Well, Stiles is totally storing away the role play idea for another night because Derek’s reaction definitely indicated interest, and he also said tonight he wants something else, but he didn’t say he wasn’t into the idea. Stiles isn’t necessarily sure how role play really works, so that gives him time to read about it before he broaches the idea in the future. He takes Derek’s hand and squeezes. “I can do that, Der. Why don’t we finish eating then we can get more comfortable?”

“Actually, I think I’m pretty full. I’m going to go up and change out of the uniform, alright? I’d rather not be wearing it when we get started.” Derek smiles shyly. “Where are you, uh, thinking about doing it?”

“Where would you prefer? The bed is a good place, but that one video had the sofa, and that looked pretty hot,” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss Derek thoroughly before pulling apart and getting their leftovers together.

“The bed, I think,” Derek decides. “I know which video, and, yeah, it’s hot, but I’d feel better in bed for this first time.”

“I’ll put this stuff in the fridge for later, and I’ll meet you upstairs then.” Stiles gathers the cartons and takes them to the kitchen. After everything’s put up, he turns off the light and goes to their bedroom. When he walks into their room, Derek’s kneeling on the bed naked with his ass in the air. “Okay then. I guess we’re getting straight to it?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d go through with it if I got dressed,” Derek admits, his words muffled by the pillow that he’s got his face pressed against. He looks amazing like this, and Stiles takes a moment to just appreciate the view.

“Derek, we can wait until you’re ready if you aren’t now,” Stiles reminds him as he stops ogling his boyfriend and walks to the bed. “We don’t have to---“

“No, I want to,” Derek interrupts, looking up at him then. “I’m just still a little embarrassed to be asking my boyfriend to spank me. I mean, my parents never even spanked me because I wasn’t ever foolish enough to disobey them.”

“Really? I got my butt swatted a lot. Nothing terrible, but I was a pretty rambunctious kid, surprise surprise, and my mom would swat me to get my attention.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “I only really got spanked once, after Mom died, when Dad was drinking a lot. I was like eleven, and I broke this vase that was one of mom’s favorites, and Dad just took his belt and…” He trails off and shrugs. “Anyway, he never did that again, and that isn’t the kind of spanking we’re doing tonight.”

“Even if I had been bad, my parents did the whole time out thing with my older brothers,” Derek says quietly. “They were quite a handful. Six years older than me, and practically twins, less than a year between them.” He looks at Stiles. “Anyway, I’m not really sure how a spanking is going to feel, but I’m looking forward to trying it. I trust you.”

Stiles grins as he pulls his shirt over his head. He pushes down his sweats and steps out of them. “So if you need me to stop, just tell me to stop. If you need a break, tell me to back off for a bit. I’ll check with you as we go to make sure you’re enjoying it. Communication is important for something like this, so I need you to answer when I ask you a question. Okay?”

“Got it. Stop, slow down, or it’s all good.” Derek moves to his knees again, his ass in the air, presenting himself to Stiles.

“Look at that ass,” Stiles murmurs, reaching out to light swat it. Derek sways forward slightly, and he listens to Derek because the noises he makes will be an indication of what he’s doing right or wrong. He decides to keep his underwear on for now, since this is about Derek’s enjoyment more than his own pleasure right now. As he crawls onto the bed beside Derek, he tries to remember what he read earlier. “I’m going to start with a warm up. Remember, tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to tell me every single detail, Stiles,” Derek says, his ears turning red again as Stiles swats his ass with his palm. “I already told you that I trust you. I know you won’t do anything to hurt me or that I won’t enjoy.”

“You like it when I talk, and I need to reassure myself as we do this that it’s feeling good and I’m doing things right for what you want out of it,” Stiles reminds him, continuing to swat his firm ass. It stings his palm when he uses a little more force, and he wants as Derek’s ass cheek slowly begins to pinken as the blood rushes to it. “Your ass is gorgeous, Der. You pink up so pretty.” He caresses Derek’s left cheek, kneading his flesh before he swats again. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes.” Derek’s slightly breathless, his body continuing to sway as Stiles alternates between swats and caresses, changing the intensity of the spanks and never hitting the same spot twice in a row. He looks up the bed to see that Derek’s gripping their blank tightly in both hands, his lips parted and his eyes shut as Stiles warms him up.

Stiles is so focused on Derek’s face that his next swat goes a little wild. He ends up swatting the back of his legs. “Sorry.” He tries to concentrate and swats again, aiming for the center of his left cheek.

“Distracted?” Derek laughs but it becomes a moan when Stiles manages to swat a good spot.

“Not so funny now, is it?” Stiles leans down to nibble on his ass cheek, tonguing the pink skin before swatting his other ass cheek at the same time.

“Stiles,” he whines, swaying on his knees and almost falling forward before he catches himself. “Just your hands. Won’t last if you use your mouth, too.”

“Fine.” Stiles stares at Derek’s ass and concentrates. He swats three times in quick succession then strokes his cheeks. He swats harder and follows it by rubs Derek’s ass lightly. He still isn’t using much force, just enough to get his ass pink. According to one thing he read, this will help prepare Derek for a harder spanking, so he wants to take his time and get him nice and pink. 

Derek slides forward suddenly, face planting in the pillow when Stiles’ swats him lower on his cheek. “Fuck,” he mutters, moving back onto his knees and spreading his legs slightly. He’s hard already, and he hasn’t even touched his dick, so Stiles knows that means he’s enjoying this spanking experiment.

“Softer or harder?” he asks after nearly a dozen swats, listening to the sound of Derek’s breathing, the ragged pants that are already starting. He swats at the area between his ass and his leg, listening to him make a soft yelping at having the more sensitive area spanked. “Do you want to do a count or just spank until you tell me to stop?”

“Harder,” Derek moans, pushing his pink ass back towards Stiles’ hand. “No counting. Couldn’t focus like that right now. Just stop teasing me.”

“Not so shy now, huh?” Stiles grins and uses a bit more power when he swats Derek’s right cheek. He’s rewarded by a gasp, so he does it again on the left cheek. While he spanks Derek harder, he uses his other hand to rub the small of Derek’s back, just gently rubbing circles into an area he knows is one of Derek’s erogenous zones. “Your ass is getting so red, Derek. I could see my handprint after that last slap. You still good?”

Derek whines softly after a particularly stinging swat that has Stiles’ palm tingling. “So good. Oh God. So good, Stiles.”

“Damn, you’re dripping, Der.” Stiles reaches under Derek to stroke his hard dick, rubbing his thumb over the head, moving back and forth over his foreskin. While he’s doing that, he spanks Derek hard, feeling him push forward into his hand before moving back for more. “You’re doing so well. Taking everything I give you.”

“More,” Derek whispers, his voice husky and broken. “Give me more.”

“Okay. I’m going to change hands, alright? My right hand is starting to hurt.” Stiles crawls around Derek to the other side, which doesn’t have the distracting view of his profile now that he’s got his head lying on the pillow. His left hand isn’t as good for spanking, but he manages to move around until he’s got an angle going that can continue the harder spanking that Derek is enjoying right now.

Derek raises his head, arching his back, making a keening noise as he pushes his ass back to meet Stiles’ hand. Fuck, he’s so damn hot. Stiles moves his right hand into his underwear, squeezing his dick hard and jerking it a little as he watches Derek fall apart under his left hand. His ass is red now, so red, and Stiles has lost track of how many swats he’s had, which is bad. The reading said he’s supposed to set an amount, but Derek’s enjoying it, and he’s a werewolf, so it’s safe regardless, but still. He feels like maybe he’s done too much.

“Still okay, Der?” Stiles rubs Derek’s ass, squeezing the warm globes with his hands. He drags his fingers between Derek’s cheeks, swatting at his hole, listening to the noise that action causes. “Does that feel good? Do you like having your hole swatted?”

“Hurts so good,” Derek whines, tugging on the blanket so much that Stiles is surprised it hasn’t ripped. “More. Feels great. Just stings a little.”

“Spread your cheeks for me,” he murmurs, watching Derek sway as he adjusts his position so he can reach back and spread his cheeks. Stiles stares at his tight little hole before he swats it, not very hard because he knows it’s a sensitive spot, but hard enough to sting. He swats it a few times before he grips Derek’s hands in his and squeezes. “Had enough yet? Your ass is so red. You must have had a hundred swats from how my hands feel.”

When Derek looks at him, his eyes are shiny, pupils blown, lips swollen from being bitten, and he looks so aroused it makes Stiles’ dick ache. “Yes,” he says, voice wrecked. “Had enough. Want you now. Please. Need you, Stiles. Need to come. Please.”

“You’ve got me,” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss him, sucking on his tongue as he reaches for Derek’s dick. He jerks him as they kiss, twisting his wrist, using the right amount of pressure, knowing exactly what he needs to come. “Come for me whenever you’re ready, Der.”

Derek falls on his side at some point as they kiss, reaching down to shove Stiles’ underwear out of the way, gripping his dick and stroking him intently. Derek comes first, having enough stimulation from the spanking and being jerked off throughout that it doesn’t really take much. When Stiles’ feels sticky hot on his hand and his own dick, he whimpers, bucking his hips up wildly until he’s coming all over them.

After they stop moving this hands and stop kissing, just lying there facing each other and breathing hard, Stiles wipes his hand on the blanket before stroking Derek’s face. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek whispers, his smile wide enough that his eyes crinkle. “That was better than I ever imagined. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” Stiles kisses him lightly. “I’m going to get some of the aloe lotion from the bathroom and rub it on your ass, alright? It’s really red, and I spanked you a lot. My palm might be even bruised because your ass is so firm and muscular. Need a little meat on it so it jiggles when I spank it,” he teases, stealing another kiss because he’d rather kiss Derek than get up. Duty calls, though, and Stiles is the Most Awesome Boyfriend Ever™, so he has to stop kissing and roll out of bed. He pulls his underwear the rest of the way off, leaving them on the floor as he walks to their bathroom.

“I’ll kiss your palms and make them feel better,” Derek promises, reaching back to rub his gently, biting his lip as he splays his fingers over his right cheek. “It still tingles.”

“What part of thoroughly spanked red ass didn’t you understand? Should I translate it into Spanish?” Stiles jumps back on the bed and grins. “I mean, translation is what got us into this, after all.”

“I thought my subtle manipulation of your nosiness is what got us into this?” Derek arches a brow but dutifully rolls over onto his belly when Stiles pouts after making the roll over gesture a few times.

“Curiosity, not nosiness.” Stiles straddles the back of Derek’s legs and opens the bottle of lotion. They last had to use it when he got poison ivy in unmentionable spots after an impromptu camping trip earlier in the year, so he knows it feels good on itchy and tingly skin. He coats both his hands and begins kneading Derek’s ass gently. “But you learned an important lesson tonight, didn’t you?”

“Did I?” Derek’s resting his cheek on his hands, his profile visible as Stiles looks at him. He’s smirking, the smartass. “What lesson is that?”

“You should use your words when you want something instead of relying on me to get my head out of my ass and realize you’ve been trying to tell me about your kinky interests for weeks,” Stiles points out. “Or, if you still don’t feel comfortable verbalizing them, send me links, and I’ll figure it out for myself.”

“Oh, that lesson.” Derek looks over his shoulder, still smirking and looking fucked out and sated. “I was thinking you meant about sharing. Since, next time, I want to spank you.”

Stiles blinks at him and slowly smiles as he thinks about Derek's reaction earlier to the role play question. “I think that can be arranged, _Mr. Hale_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you read & enjoy, please consider leaving a comment & kudos! <3


End file.
